Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Brand New World
by Diamante Loco
Summary: Acompaña a William, un joven universitario que despierta en un mundo totalmente desconocido para el y es obligado a embarcarse en una mortal y alocada travesía para descubrir el secreto que se esconde al otro lado del mundo.
1. Awaken

**Disclaimer: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hirohiko Araki.**

Los rayos del sol iluminaron su rostro de manera repentina causando que despertará, abrió sus ojos lentamente y lo primero que vio lo dejó confundido, él ya no estaba en su casa acostado en su sofá, estaba en un parque acostado en una banca.

Recordaba haberse quedado hasta tarde en la universidad, emocionado por el nuevo laboratorio que habían inaugurado, llegó muy cansando a su casa y apenas le puso llave a la puerta se quedó dormido en el sofá de la sala.

¿?: _Supongo que esto debe ser un sueño_ \- razono algo somnoliento mientras se sentaba en la banca, miró sus manos y le extraño no verlas borrosas, en los anteriores sueños lúcidos que había tenido su cuerpo se volvía turbio y distorsionado, entonces cerró sus ojos - ¿Esto no es un sueño? - se pregunto sin entender que estaba pasando.

Empezo a mirar sus alrededores y ver que no había nadie más en el parque lo cual le pareció raro, sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo derecho para ver la hora y levanto una ceja al hacerlo.

¿?: _¿12 y 32 am? Pero eso no tiene sentido, es mediodía_ \- miró al cielo y a el sol, que estaba en su punto más alto - _P__arece que la hora de mi teléfono no está sincronizada con el tiempo actual, lo cual es extraño ya que podría jurar que antes lo estaba_ \- guardo su teléfono en el mismo bolsillo del que lo saco - _Tendré que encontrar a alguien y preguntar dónde estoy_ \- y con un objetivo en mente, se levanto del banco y empezar a caminar sin rumbo fijo en busca de otra persona.

Pero no encontró a nadie, camino durante horas por la ciudad y los únicos seres vivos con los que se topo fueron palomas y perros callejeros.

¿?: ¡HOLA ¿HAY ALGUIEN POR AQUÍ ?! - grito para ver si alguien aparecía - _¡Oh, hombre! ¿Qué pasa con esta ciudad? Aquí no hay nadie_ \- pensó algo desesperado mientras seguía caminando - _¿Acaso las personas están escondidas en sus hogares? _\- miro a las ventanas de los edificios cercanos, pero estos parecían vacíos - _Esto me recuerda a esa película de Will Smith, en donde encarna a un superviviente en una ciudad abandonada llena de zombis nocturnos, Soy Leyenda creo que se llamaba_ \- recordó al creer que se encontraba en la misma situación que el protagonista de la película.

Miró al otro lado de la acera y vio cómo un restaurante con mesas afuera de este, había platos de comida y bebidas sobre las mesas. Cruzó la calle para inspeccionar el restaurante y de paso comer, se había estado acostado sin cenar por lo que estaba hambriento.

Busco con la vista algún plato que fuera de su gusto, su atención finalmente se la llevó un plato con seis sándwiches de jamón, queso, tomate y lechuga junto con un vaso de un líquido marrón claro, el joven sonrió levemente al ver los sándwiches y agarro uno.

¿?: _Esta frío_ \- pensó para después darle un mordisco - _Y delicioso_ \- dijo mentalmente mientras empezaba a masticarlo.

Después de tragarse ese pedazo, se sentó en la mesa donde estaban los sándwiches para comer más tranquilamente.

¿?: _Está comida está fría, lleva tiempo servida. Lo que quiere decir que a pasado un tiempo desde que las personas que estaban comiendo aquí se fueron_ \- terminó de comerse el primer sándwich y agarro otro del plato, pero antes de morderlo agarro el vaso de líquido marrón claro y lo olio - Agh que asco, whisky - dijo mientras ponía la bebida al otro lado de la mesa para después darle el primer mordisco al segundo sándwich, miró a su alrededor, hacia las otras mesas específicas - _Algunos platos están a medio comer y también hay bebidas a medio tomar, lo que indica urgencia por_ irse - termino de devorar el segundo sándwich y agarro el tercero del plato - _Aún así, hay carros estacionados al frente del restaurante_ \- miró a los susodichos -_Tampoco hay indicios de desorden, por lo que nadie se movió, parece que simplemente desaparecieron, al más puro estilo chasquido de Thanos_ \- terminó su tercer sándwich y cogió el cuarto - _Si estoy en lo cierto, al menos tengo el consuelo de que no tendré que tratar con zombies, por el otro lado, aun no se porque estoy aquí_ \- pensó curioso mientras seguía comiendo.

Continuó comiendo hasta que solo quedaron dos sándwiches en el plato, tomo uno con una mano pero antes de comérselo quiso buscar algo de beber después de comer, miró las otras mesas en busca de alguna bebida de su agrado y sus ojos se detuvieron en un vaso de líquido naranja que supuso era jugo de naranja.

Comenzó a comerse apresuradamente el penúltimo sándwich y cuando se trago el último bocado volteo a ver el vaso pero este no estaba donde lo había visto.

¿?: Espera, ¿y el vaso? Estaba allí en esa ... - levanto su brazo para señalar la mesa donde había estado el vaso y vio con sorpresa que tenía en esa mano el vaso de jugo de naranja - _Ok, esto es raro. Supongo que lo agarre y no lo recuerdo, un clásico de mi_ \- reflexiono restandole importancia al asunto para después beberse el jugo.

Mientras se alejaba del restaurante para seguir su camino paso al lado de la puerta de este, como era de cristal pudo ver su reflejo mientras pasaba, al ver se a si mismo en el espejo se quedó parado unos segundos, mirándose.

En el cristal se veía un joven de estatura promedio, piel clara, con una constitución delgada pero atlética, sus ojos eran de color verde oscuro. Su cabello de color marrón oscuro hasta el mentón, lo que le daba un ligero aspecto femenino. Tenía puesta una chaqueta negra desabrochada con capucha, mangas largas y un estampado de pequeñas estrellas blancas de cinco puntas, debajo de la chaqueta llevaba una camisa blanca de The Rolling Stones con el logotipo de la banda en el centro, jeans azul oscuro, medias blancas hasta por encima de los tobillos y de calzado zapatos marrones con trenzas.

Aprovechando el reflejo, el joven se peinó su cabello y se quito las migajas de pan de la cara y la ropa. Después de esto prosiguió su camino.

Mientras se alejaba del restaurante sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón su teléfono y unos auriculares de tapón, conecto los auriculares al teléfono y se los puso.

¿?: _Veamos_ \- entro en la aplicación llamada "Música" de su teléfono, entonces le dio a donde dijo "Reproducción Aleatoria". El joven sonrió al escuchar una canción de rock and roll que conocía muy bien - If you like to gamble, I tell you I'm your man You win some, lose some, all the same to me - canto a la par de la canción.

Mientras cantaba animadamente el joven caminaba sin rumbo fijo ni preocupación alguna, sin tener ni idea de un lugar donde estaba o donde iba el solo dejó que su instinto lo guiará.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Foxy Lady (1)

**Disclaimer: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hirohiko Araki.**

Ya estaba empezando a anochecer en la ciudad, y el joven, que seguía escuchando canción tras canción, al notar como la luz del sol desaparecía miró el reloj de su teléfono solo para recordar al verlo que tenía la hora mala.

¿?: _Debería buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche_ \- pensó poniéndole pausa a la música y quitándose los auriculares, entonces empezó a mirar sus alrededores - _A ver ¿en cuál lugar podría quedarme?_

Se sentó en medio de la acera viendo los edificios cercanos mientras pensaba en cual quedarse, en ese rato anocheció completamente dejando a la ciudad solo con la iluminación de los postes de luz, todo los edificios a la vista del joven estaban oscuros, pero repentinamente, al otro lado de la acera, las luces de la planta baja de uno de ellos se encendió, el joven al ver esto, se levantó del suelo sorprendido.

¿?: _Ese edificio... ¿sus luces se acaban de encender? ¿O son cosas mías?_ \- se frotó los ojos con ambos puños para comprobar si su vista no le estaba fallando - _No, esas luces de verdad se acaban de encender._

El sabía que si las luces de ese edificio se habían encendido obviamente significaba que alguien estaba dentro.

¿?: _¿Debería ir?_ \- se cuestionó - _Bueno, solo me asomare por la ventana y veré si hay alguien dentro, nada más._

Con algo de nerviosismo y temor se dirigió hacia el bar, miró a ambos lados antes de cruzar la calle y al asegurarse de que ningún carro vendría camino sin prisa alguna hasta la otra acera.

Cuando estaba llegando a la puerta del edificio pudo ver un cartel encima de la puerta que decía "Whisky a Go Go Bar", y por una de las ventanas vio a una mujer sentada en unos de los taburetes en frente de la barra, agarraba con su mano izquierda un vaso de vidrio con un líquido amarillento en su interior. Muchas cosas pasaron por la mente del joven al ver a la mujer, lo más notorio fue el aumento de su nerviosismo e inseguridad, debido a que era muy tímido y cerrado con las mujeres.

¿?: _¿Debería entrar?_ \- se cuestiono inseguro - _No se porque, pero esa mujer me da un mal presentimiento_ \- la miro nuevamente por la ventana, no parecía tener idea de que el estaba afuera del bar - _E__stoy siendo paranoico, es la primera persona que veo desde que me desperté, ella también debería estar en la misma situación que yo, es muy poco probable que intente algo en mi contra_ \- se dijo a si mismo en un intento de ser positivo, para acto seguido entrar al bar.

Apenas abrió la puerta vio que al lado derecho de la mujer que había visto por la ventana había otra mujer sentada, cosa que lo dejó visiblemente confundido.

¿?: _¿Y ella de donde salió?_ \- se preguntó desconcertado.

Las dos mujeres sentadas en frente de la barra se voltearon a verlo cuando cerró la puerta, una de ellas lo miraba con seriedad y desdén mientras que la otra lo veía con curiosidad e inocencia.

La chica que lo miraba despectivamente era un poco mas alta que el, con cabello grueso y desordenado color negro azabache hasta la mitad de la espalda, ojos café oscuro, piel clara y constitución esbelta. Vestía un abrigo largo color rojo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, con mangas largas y holgadas, botones desabrochados y pelaje blanco alrededor de los puños, debajo del abrigo tenía una camisa amarilla manga corta por encima del ombligo, un pantalón ajustado color beige que se metía dentro de su calzado, que eran unas botas cortas de cuero con cordones. Ella era la chica que el había visto por la ventana antes de entrar al bar.

La chica que lo miraba con curiosidad, parecía de la misma altura que la pelinegra, tenía el cabello rubio largo atado en una cola de caballo que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, sus ojos eran de color azul, piel clara, tres marcas de bigotes en ambas mejillas y al igual que la pelinegra tenía una constitución esbelta. Llevaba puesto una blusa amarilla manga larga, una minifalda blanca y zapatilla blancas. Ella era la chica que había aparecido de la nada.

El joven noto las extrañas marcas en las mejillas de la rubia, pero le resto importancia, creyendo que sería alguna marca de nacimiento o algo parecido.

¿?: Ho-hola - saludo con un leve tartamudeo mientras movía su mano derecha hacia los lados.

La rubia levanto su mano derecha devolviendo el saludo mientras sonreía, la azabache en cambio ignoro el saludo de el joven y volvió a voltear hacia la barra.

¿?: ¿Y tu quien eres? - preguntó la rubia inocentemente mientras lo miraba, esto puso nervioso al joven.

¿?: Ahh, yo... - murmuró en voz baja - Mi nombre es William, William Blake.

¿?: Un gusto William, mi nombre es... - se quedó callada unos segundos con una expresión pensativa en el rostro - Bonnet, ese es mi nombre - después de nombrarse a si misma apuntó con su mano izquierda hacia la azabache - Y ella es Bonnie, somos hermanas.

William: El gusto es mío Bonnet - dijo cortésmente - Son las primeras personas que veo desde que llegué - comentó con alegría - ¿Saben que lugar es este? Estaba en mi casa, me dormí en el sofá y me desperté a...

Bonnet: Lo siento William - interrumpió la rubia - Estamos igual que tu - sus palabras desilusionaron al pelicastaño que esperaba obtener respuestas. La rubia sonrió mientras ponía su mano derecha sobre el taburete a su derecha - Porque no te sientas y hablamos mas cómodamente - sugirió.

El joven hizo caso a la sugerencia de Bonnet y se acercó para sentarse a su derecha, la rubia inmediatamente lo tuvo a su alcance se levantó del taburete y antes de que William pudiera reaccionar Bonnet lo agarro por el cuello con su mano derecha y lo levantó como si no pesará nada.

William: ¡NA-NANI! - exclamó con temor y confusión mientras se agarraba de la mano de Bonnet para no ahogarse.

Entonces empezó a escuchar una risa silenciosa, miró a su izquierda donde el sonido se originaba para ver que esta provenía de la hermana de Bonnet, Bonnie.

Bonnie: Los hombres siempre han sido tan estúpidos - afirmo alegremente - ¿Que creíste? ¿Que dos desconocidas no podían ser peligrosas? - preguntó en forma de burla mientras sonreía maliciosamente - Ahora dime ¿que es este lugar? - interrogó volteándose a ver a William.

William: ¿Esa no fue la misma pregunta que yo te hice? - preguntó con dificultad, cosa que no le hizo mucha gracia a Bonnie.

Bonnet aún agarrando con una sola mano el cuello a William estampó su cara contra la barra de madera.

Bonnie: ¿Acaso crees que puedes preguntar? - interrogo fríamente mientras se levantaba del taburete donde estaba sentada y daba unos pocos pasos para ponerse al lado de él pelicastaño - No importa lo que intentes contra mi, todo lo que hagas sera inútil - le susurro en el oído de forma dominante.

William: _Bueno esto no se ve muy bien para mi_ \- pensó sereno mientras volteaba su cabeza hacia su izquierda para mirar tanto a Bonnie como a Bonnet, de su nariz goteaba algo de sangre debido al golpe contra la barra - ¿Puedo preguntar la razón de este ataque contra mi persona? Apenas nos cono...

Bonnie: ¡CALLATE! - le grito en el oído interrumpiéndolo y aturdiendolo un poco - No te e dicho que podías hablar - dijo histérica.

Después de que Bonnie dijera eso, la rubia, con una fuerza imposible para una mujer tan esbelta como ella, agarro el brazo izquierdo de William por la muñeca y empezó a torcerlo lentamente.

El joven intentó mover su brazo libre para detener a la chica, pero en un movimiento increíblemente rápido, Bonnet monto su pie derecho sobre la barra y piso la muñeca derecha del pelicastaño inmovilizando su brazo derecho.

William: _Esta mujer_ \- pensó tanto sorprendido como confundido, pero ocultando su sorpresa detrás de una expresión calmada - _¿Como es tan rápida y fuerte? No parece que haber ido al gimnasio en su vida_ \- comentó mentalmente.

Bonnie: Estas a mi merced, tu vida está en mis manos - advirtió con seriedad mientras se acercaba al joven y agarraba el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda, para acto seguido comenzar a jalarlo - Me perteneces, ¿entiendes? - preguntó para reafirmar su dominancia sobre William, que sólo asintió obedientemente. Bonnet paro de torcer el brazo del joven al ver que iba a cooperar.

William: _Q__ue situación tan embarazosa_ \- declaró mentalmente mientras Bonnie seguía jalando el lóbulo de su oreja - _En momentos así me encantaría ser tragado por el suelo_ \- admitió con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas, pero aún así esforzándose por mantener una expresión serena. Afortunadamente para el, Bonnie pareció pasar desapercibido el sonrojo.

Bonnie: Solo si respondes a mis preguntas te dejaré ir sin hacerte daño - mintió con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras seguía jalando la oreja de William, ella no dejaría ir a un hombre ileso por nada del mundo - Primera pregunta, ¿que es este lugar y porque estoy aquí? - empezó a interrogar al pelicastaño.

William: Primero, esas son dos preguntas, no una - corrigió a la pelicastaña - Segundo, ¿porque me están atacando? Nos acabamos de conocer no imagino ninguna razón lógica por la cual atacarme. Y sobre tus preguntas, no se que es este lugar ni porque estamos aquí - respondió dejando sorprendida visiblemente a Bonnie - ¿Que? ¿Que pasa? - preguntó al ver a Bonnie sorprendida.

Bonnie: _El es resistente a mi habilidad_ \- pensó incrédula. Después de salir de su asombro, la mirada de la pelinegra se ensombreció - Cambie de opinión - declaró soltando el lóbulo de su oreja y retrocediendo unos pocos pasos.

Bonnet entonces continuo torciendo lentamente el brazo de William, el joven comenzó a gritar y a retorcerse de dolor al sentir como su brazo se torcía lentamente.

**To be Continued...**


	3. Foxy Lady (2)

**Disclaimer: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hirohiko Araki.**

Mientras William gritaba y se mecía hacia los lados en un pobre intento de liberación, la pelinegra a sus espaldas se deleitaba silenciosamente con su dolor.

Bonnie: Eso es, grita, sufre, retuercete - dijo en voz baja mientras seguía disfrutando del sufrimiento del pelicastaño con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro - Tus gritos, hijo como música relajante - hablo para sí misma mientras cerraba los ojos y escuchaba la " música relajante "que eran los gritos de William para ella.

La "música" se detuvo arrepentidamente, Bonnie abrió sus ojos molestos al notario que William había dejado de gritar, pero al ver lo que estaba pasando, su molestia se transformó en incredulidad.

Bonnie: ¡Qué! - exclamó sin creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

William: ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto muy confundido mientras volteaba lentamente su cabeza hacia su izquierda para ver a Bonnie - No se porque te detuviste, pero me alegro que lo hicieras, por cierto ¿porque ya no puedo sentir mi ..? - Dejo de hablar y se horrorizo al ver lo que estaba pasando con su brazo.

Lentamente el brazo entero de William, desde la mano hasta el hombro, se estaba deshaciendo en partículas de polvo que se desvanecían en el aire. Su codo, dedos y hombros habían desaparecido por completo. El joven miraba esto en shock, creyendo que su agresora era la causante del estado de su brazo.

Bonnie: _¡¿Porque su brazo está desapareciendo?! _\- dio unos pasos hacia atrás por precaución - _¿Acaso el también tiene una habilidad? _\- se Pregunto MIENTRAS Miraba estupefacta al pelicastaño, Que ESTABA distraído observando Como su brazo se deshacía - _Si ese es el Caso, el no Dębe sable usarlo, no de Manera Consciente_ \- dedujo por la Reacción del Joven - _ENTONCES lo mataré, lo Matare los antes de que Pueda usarlo Contra mi_ \- capó solto el desvaneciente brazo izquierdo del joven y con su mano libre le apuñalo rápidamente El corazón por la espalda, Bonnie sonrió, Pero su sonrisa desaparecida al Notar ONU Importante detalle - _N __O ESTA Saliendo sangre de la herida_ \- alarmada alarmada.

La rubia retiro el puño de él corazón de William para revelar un agujero circular del tamaño de su puño, el agujero tenía paredes de color carne y llegaba hasta el pecho de William.

William: ¿Q-que está pasando? - pregunto atemorizado debido al nulo entendimiento que tenía de la situación - ¿Estoy alucinando? ¿Soñando? Esto no puede ser realidad ¿verdad? - interrogo muy alterado a nadie en específico.

Todo el cuerpo de William comenzó a padecer el mismo proceso que su brazo izquierdo, pero a una velocidad vertiginosa, las partículas desaparecieron hasta que no quedó nada de William, como si nunca hubiera estado en primer lugar.

Bonnie se quedó sorprendida ante la desaparición de William mientras que Bonnet se mantenía estoica e impasible.

Bonnie: ¿Dónde está? - comenzó a mirar a sus alrededores buscando al joven, Bonnet camino hacia Bonnie y se posicionó a su derecha - ¿A dónde se fue? ¿Acaso se volvió invisible? O quizás ... - se interrumpió a si mismo al sentir que alguien le estaba tocando el hombro izquierdo.

Bonnet lanzo un puñetazo hacia la cabeza de la persona tocando el hombro de Bonnie, pero no le dio a nada.

Bonnie: _¿Qué demonios? _\- Pensaron al voltear su cabeza y ver el brazo de William reformando mientras flotaba en el aire.

La pelinegra se alejo a pasos lentos del brazo flotante para ver como William velozmente se reconstruida de la nada.

Bonnie: _Desapareció y reapareció detrás de mi_ \- comento para si misma sorprendida - _Creo que a eso se le llama teleportación, moverse de un lugar a otro sin ocupar espacio._

Apenas se reformo a William se le notaba en la cara lo confundido que estaba por lo que acababa de pasar. Comenzó a tocar con ambas manos el pecho, los brazos, la cara y finalmente la ingle, para ver si no le faltaba alguna parte del cuerpo.

William: ¿Q-que acaba de pasar? - pregunto en total confusión - Y-yo e-estaba allá - apuntó hacia la barra - ¿Cómo llegué aquí? - cuestiono desconcertado mientras miraba a Bonnie buscando respuestas. Ella se limitaba a obsérvalo con desdén.

Bonnie: Bonnet - apuntó con el dedo índice a William - Ponlo a dormir - la rubia siguiendo las órdenes de Bonnie corrió rápidamente hacia el pelicastaño con el objetivo de dejarlo inconsciente.

William: ¡Oye oye espe ..! - fue interrumpido por el puño de Bonnet chocando contra su mejilla izquierda.

El puñetazo lo lanzo volando hasta que se estrelló contra una de las paredes del bar, que se agrieto por el impacto. Bonnie y Bonnet, viendo a William en el suelo con la espalda contra la pared y la cabeza baja pensaron que el golpe contra la pared lo había dejado inconsciente, por lo que se acercaron hacia el total tranquilidad.

Bonnie: _Menos mal que Bonnet lo puso a dormir, no quiero saber de lo que podría ser de un hombre con habilidades como las mias_ \- Ambas se detuvieron al llegar frente a William, Bonnet con su mano derecha agarro por el cabello a William y levanto su cabeza - ¡¿Qué ?! - exclamó al ver la cara de William.

Sobre el rostro del pelicastaño, más específico en el lado izquierdo de su cara, había una máscara blanca y agrietada con orificios circulares que mostraban ojos completamente negros, la máscara tenía unos cuernos que subían y se curvaban hacia abajo dándole al espacio entre los cuernos la apariencia de un corazón.

Bonnie: _¿Qué es eso? _\- preguntó desconcertada. Se agacho e intenta tocar la máscara con su mano derecha, solo para atravesarla y tocar el rostro del joven - _Quizás esta máscara sea lo que le da la habilidad de teleportarse_ \- teorizo.

William: ¿Podrías quitar tu mano de mi cara? No me gusta que me toquen - dijo levemente nervioso.

Bonnie: ¡¿Estas despierto ?! - se paro de golpe por la sorpresa, no se había dado cuenta que estaba despierto por estar mirando la máscara - No-no puede ser, Bonnet te golpeó en la cara ¿como mierda no estas dormido? - interrogo desconcertada.

William: Supongo que esta cosa que tengo en la cara me protegió - al igual que Bonnie intento tocar la máscara con su mano derecha, solo para atravesarla y tocar su rostro - La verdad no entiendo que es o como llego a mi cara - declaro con tranquilidad mientras se paraba del suelo ante los ojos atónitos de Bonnie - Oh hombre, mi espalda - manifiesto adolorido al pararse completamente.

La pelinegra se quedo en silencio, mirando a William, pensando cual sería su siguiente movimiento.

Bonnie: _No parece querer hacerme daño a pesar de lo que hice, que hombre tan raro_ \- penso extrañada - _No intentaré nada más, por ahora, será mejor si le pregunto sin ..._ \- la máscara sobre la cara de William comenzó a moverse interrumpiendo el monólogo interno de Bonnie y poniéndola en estado de alerta.

La máscara se separó de la cara de William, revelando un pequeño ser humanoide como su verdadero portador. La pequeña criatura tenía una cabeza negra y redonda, ademas de vestir una capa compuesta de tendriles de color gris oscuro con pelaje blanco alrededor del cuello.

La pequeña criatura enmascarada se quedó flotando al lado de William, que miro a la criatura con una mezcla de estupefacción e incredulidad.

William: ¿Eso era lo que tenía en el rostro? - se tocó la mejilla izquierda mientras hablaba - Salió de mi como si fuera intangible. Oye - tuve la atención de la criatura, que se volteo a verlo, intento tocarlo pero su mano lo atravesó - ¿Eres un fantasma? - pregunto a la criatura.

El "pequeño fantasma" movió su cabeza hacia los lados en un gesto negativo, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

William: ¿Entonces que eres? ¿Y porque me protegiste? - cuestionado intrigado por la identidad de la criatura.

La pelinegra y la rubia miraban en silencio la interacción entre William y el pequeño ser enmascarado. A pesar de no entender muy bien lo que estaba pasando, Bonnie sabía que algo era seguro.

Bonnie: _El es igual que yo_ \- se sorprendió ante tal realización - _Me pregunto si ... ¿el podría verla? _\- Se puso la mano derecha sobre la cabeza e hizo como si estuviera agarrando algo, sin deshacer el agarre levanto su mano y de la nada apareció un vaso de vidrio en su mano.

Después de hacer esto Bonnet comenzó a brillar y a cambiar de forma, llamando a la atención de William y el pequeño enmascarado. Cuando el brillo cesó, en el lugar donde estaba Bonnet ahora se encontraba levitando una figura humanoide con rasgos femeninos, una constitución y altura similares a los de Bonnie, piel rosa pastel, ojos sin pupilas con iris de color fucsia, tres marcas de bigotes en ambas mejillas y sin nariz. Su cabello, el cual era color negro azabache estaba constituido por largos mechones a los lados de su cabeza que le llegaban hasta los hombros, el resto del cabello caía de manera recta hasta la mitad de su espalda donde se divide en nueve mechones que se asemejaban en forma a las colas de un zorro, de la parte superior de su cabello emergían dos orejas de zorro color negro con pelaje blanco dentro. Estaba vestida y su ropa consistía en un vestido rojo ajustado sin mangas, cuello en U, con cuatro ranuras de corte alto con bordes blancos que le llegaban hasta los tobillos, llevaba guantes largos hasta los codos de color blanco sin dedos menos en el pulgar y de calzado unas botas cortas de tacón bajo color blanco con cremalleras.

Cuando el cerebro de William procesa lo que estaba viendo, solo una cosa le vino a la mente, una pregunta, que tenía que nunca en su vida le haría otra persona en una conversación seria.

William: ¿E-eso es un stand? - interrogó, incrédulo.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Saludos a todas las personas que están leyendo esto, lamento una actualización tan lenta pero es que y estado concentrado en otras cosas. Desde ahora voy a intentar usar más mi tiempo libre (el cual a veces es bastante) para escribir, bueno eso sería todo, que tengan un buen día (o noche).**

**PD: Notificarme de cualquier horror ortográfico y gramatical que encuentren para poder arreglarlo, gracias.**


	4. Understanding

**Disclaimer: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hirohiko Araki.**

La pregunta de William tomó desprevenida a Bonnie, ella nunca se había refería a su habilidad por un nombre en especifico.

Bonnie: _¿No se a dado cuenta que el pequeño enmascarado es su habilidad?, el sabe algo, se acaba de delatar a si mismo_ \- pensó antes de responder la pregunta - No entiendo ¿a qué te refieres? - interrogó haciéndose la desentendida.

William: ¡Eso! - exclamó apuntando hacia la figura femenina al lado de Bonnie.

Bonnie: Oh, te refieres a ella - miró a la figura femenina a su lado como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo - Si quieres que te responda entonces tu dime ¿que es un stand? - preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

William: ¿No sabes que es? ¿En serio? - cuestiono incrédulo - Los stands son básicamente un superpoder, en términos simples - hablo a la vez que caminaba hacia una de las mesas del bar seguido por el pequeño enmascarado que flotaba a su lado, Bonnie lo perseguía con la mirada, asegurándose de que no hiciera nada raro - Pero en términos más complicados es una entidad psíquica creada por tu energía vital, la manifestación de tu alma, de tu espíritu de lucha y tu psique - se sentó en una silla enfrente de una de las mesas del bar mientras miraba a Bonnie, que escuchaba atentamente a las palabras del pelicastaño - Y como aparece a tu lado, se le llama stand.

Bonnie: Interesante - dijo en un tono que irónicamente ocultaba su interés en el tema. Camino hasta la barra y la figura femenina a su lado la atravesó y agarro una botella de whisky en la barra de exhibición, después se dirigieron a la mesa donde estaba William sentado, tomó una de las sillas de una mesa adyacente a la de William y se sentó enfrente de él - ¿Que mas sabes? - pregunto a la vez que su stand le servía whisky en el vaso de vidrio.

William: Eh bueno, me gustaría que tu también me contaras algunas cosas - solicito tímidamente. Bonnie frunció el ceño ante la propuesta, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por William - Oye no me mires así, acabas de agredirme, estoy en posición de exigir - reclamo intentando sonar seguro y confiado.

La pelinegra estuvo a nada de ordenarle a su stand que estampara la cara de William contra la mesa, pero abandono rápidamente la idea, se le había ocurrido algo mas divertido.

Bonnie: Esta bien, que te parece si intercambiamos preguntas - William asintió y sonrió levemente ante la propuesta - Pero con una condición, cada vez que preguntes algo que no quiera responderte o tu no respondas alguna de mis preguntas golpeare tu cabeza contra la mesa - dijo sonriendo sádicamente, William trago saliva y asintió - Vaya vaya, que valiente - hablo levemente sorprendida para después agarrar el vaso de whisky y beber un poco - Comienza.

William: ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - interrogó, la pregunta hizo que sonriera.

Bonnie: Bonnie, duh - respondió burlonamente.

William: Me refería a tu nombre completo - aclaró.

Bonnie: Una elección de palabras muy mala, piensa mejor que decir la próxima vez - le aconsejo mientras sonreía, pero la aparente falta de importancia que le daba William a su error rápidamente le quito la sonrisa - Bien aquí va mi pregunta, ¿Como sabes sobre estos stands? - apuntó hacia el pequeño ser enmascarado que aún flotaba al lado de la cabeza de William - Esa cosa es el tuyo y por tu reacción parece que lo acabas de obtener, las personas sin estas habilidades no pueden verlas, no tiene sentido que tu, que acabas de obtenerla sepa sobre ellos - explico el porqué de su pregunta.

William: Oh, hombre eso es... complicado - volteo a ver a su stand - ¿Puedes explicárselo por mi? - el pequeño enmascarado negó con la cabeza, sorprendiendo a su usuario - ¿Que? ¿Por que? - cuestiono incrédulo y confundido, su stand se puso enfrente de el y se inclino hacia adelante para que su usuario se enfocara en la mascara que era su rostro - Oooh.

Bonnie: ¿Que? ¿Que le pasa? - preguntó refiriéndose al pequeño enmascarado.

William: Es mudo - dijo simplemente.

Bonnie: Pfff ¿En serio? - interrogo incrédula.

William: Aparentemente - el stand movió su cabeza hacia los lados lentamente - Espera, ¿a que te refieres con mas o menos?

Bonnie: ¡Hey! - elevo la voz llamando la atención de William y su stand - Responde mis preguntas, ya tendrás tiempo para hablar con el enano - se refirió despectivamente a el stand de William.

William: Oye no lo llames así el no te a hecho nada - defendió a su stand que se volvió a posicionar a su lado - Al insultarlo a el, técnicamente me estas insultando a mi, lo cual la verdad no me importa, pe...

Bonnie: ¡Responde mi maldita pregunta! - exclamó dando un manotazo a la mesa - ¡¿Como sabes sobre los stands sin tener uno?!

William: Oye relájate, no tienes que gritarme - dijo tranquilamente, ocultando a plena vista su nerviosismo y temor por el repentino estallido de su interlocutora - Solo dame un momento para pensar - pidió para acto seguido pegar su espalda a la silla, cruzar las piernas y posicionar su dedo pulgar debajo de su barbilla y su índice enfrente de esta.

Estuvo en esa posición un largo rato, Bonnie espero impacientemente mientras ella y su stand miraban despectivamente al joven.

William: Es algo ficticio - finalmente habló, dejando su posición pensativa - ¿Sabes lo que es el anime? - preguntó con genuina curiosidad.

Bonnie: No - contestó rotundamente - ¿A qué te refieres con que es algo ficticio?

William: Significa que no es real, imaginario.

Bonnie: Eso ya lo se, quiero saber porque dice eso - exigió tomando el vaso de whisky y bebiéndose todo el contenido.

William: Ok, aquí voy - tomó una respiración profunda y exhalo - Los stands son un poder del anime y manga Jojos Bizarre Adventure, El anime es el nombre que se le da a las series de animación japonesa y los mangas son lo mismo pero en cómics - hubo un silencio incomodo durante unos segundos.

Bonnie: ¿En serio piensas que me creeré esa mierda? ¿Dices que mis poderes y los tuyos no son reales? - interrogó rompiendo el silencio mientras sonreía ante lo tonto que le parecía la idea - Esto es muy real imbécil - dijo señalando a su stand - No mierda ficticia como Robocop o Star Wars - las palabras de Bonnie causaron un "click" en la mente de William.

William: ¿Cuántas películas de Robocop existen?

Bonnie: ¿Eso que tiene que..?

William: Necesito saberlo - pidió con urgencia, confundiendo a su interlocutora.

Bonnie: Dos - respondió, devolviendo a William a su pose pensativa - ¿Qué tiene de interesante eso? - preguntó ante la evidente reacción, sacando al joven de su mente.

William: ¿Y Star Wars? ¿Cuantas películas de Star Wars han hecho? - sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo, causando que Bonnie levantará las cejas sorprendida -Dime ¿esta es la fecha de hoy? - puso su teléfono en la mesa con el calendario abierto.

Bonnie: ¿Que quiere decir esto? - cuestionó intrigada e irritada al ver el teléfono.

William: Por favor responde mis pregu...

Bonnie: ¡¿QUE SIGNIFICA WILLIAM?! - grito autoritaria, su stand agarro a el pelicastaño por el cuello de la camisa, levantándolo en el aire.

William: Creo saber que esta pasando, si respondes esas dos preguntas, tal vez pueda descifrarlo por completo - dijo impasible a pesar de su situación.

Bonnie: Maldito, ¿intentas burlarte de mi? - interrogó irritada mientras se levantaba de su silla con vaso en mano.

William: Voy a ser sincero, realmente sincero, no soy consciente de lo que estoy haciendo para que pienses que me estoy intentando burlar de ti - declaró franco mirando con seriedad a Bonnie - Si estas molesta por que rompí las reglas del juego, me disculpo, lo hice porque al igual que tu quiero respuestas - levantó ambas manos hacia arriba, en señal de rendición - No intentaré nada en tu contra ni lo estoy intentando, solo quiero que respondas mi siguiente pregunta, eso es todo.

El stand de Bonnie soltó su camisa y el pelicastaño callo al suelo estrepitosamente, se paro lentamente como si nada hubiera pasado y se volvió a sentar.

Bonnie: Que lastima que seas tan honesto - comento desilusionada mientras su stand se desvaneció - Me encantaría convertir tu cara de poker en una de película de terror - confesó esperanzada y alegre por la idea, William sonrió levemente ante sus palabras.

William: La verdad no me importaría, puede que hasta llegue a disfrutarlo - Bonnie levanto una ceja extrañada - Por favor ignora lo que dije, solo estaba pensando en voz alta - dijo antes de que Bonnie pensara cosas que no eran realidad - En fin ¿Cuantas películas de Star Wars han salido? - preguntó.

Bonnie: La Amenaza Fantasma, El Ataque de los Clones y La Venganza de los Sith - respondió de memoria.

William: Oh - articulo a la vez que una ola de nostalgia y entendimiento lo recorrían - No e escuchado esos nombres en mucho tiempo - comento recordando la trilogía de precuelas.

Bonnie: Y bien Sherlock ¿Ya resolviste el misterio? - pregunto con altivez sacando a William de sus pensamientos - Porque yo ya lo hice - manifestó confiada.

William: ¿En serio? - pregunto con genuina curiosidad levantando las cejas.

Bonnie: Si lo digo, es porque es verdad - aseguro - Una vez que me mostraste eso empece a sospechar - apunto con un dedo al teléfono sobre la mesa - Pero me lo confirmaste cuando dijiste que no habías escuchado esos nombres en mucho tiempo, vienes del futuro - declaro segura de lo que decía mientras apoyaba la espalda en la silla.

William: Oh vaya, bueno tienes razón vengo del futuro - hablo con sinceridad, Bonnie sonrió al ver que su idea no era equivocada - Pero espera, hay mas - hablo como vendedor de tele-tienda - Soy del futuro - hizo comillas con los dedos - Pero no de tu futuro - espeto señalando a Bonnie.

Bonnie: ¿Que? - pregunto extremadamente confundida.

William: Desde que llegue aquí tuve la sensación de que no estaba en Kansas ¿sabes a lo que me refiero? - Bonnie no contesto, solo miro confundida a William - Tomare eso como un no - hizo una pausa y apoyo su espalda en la silla para mas comodidad - De donde yo vengo Star Wars es un fenómeno de la cultura pop, por como hablas de el parece que en tu mundo esta empezando a serlo - comento evitando contacto visual con su interlocutora - En fin, ya esto satisfecho - hablo mientras se levantaba de la silla, esto saco a Bonnie de su confusión.

Bonnie: Espera - dijo levantándose de la silla - ¿A que te refieres? - cuestiono pensando que el pelicastaño se iba a ir.

El joven camino hacia la barra, se deslizo sobre ella y empezó a ver la barra de exhibición.

William: Ya entiendo que esta pasando, lo que no entiendo es el porque - explico impasible mientras miraba la barra de exhibición - ¿Porque estamos aquí? ¿Cual es la razón de traernos a este..? - se detuvo cuando vio lo que estaba buscando - ¡Oh! ¡Jugo de Naranja! - exclamo para después agarrar la botella de vidrio con el susodicho liquido - En fin, supongo que tu aun no estas satisfecha, quieres saber mas - afirmo monotonamente a la vez que agarraba uno de los vasos de vidrio de la barra de exhibición.

Bonnie: Duh obvio - admitió despectivamente.

William: Bien, porque no tengo la menor idea de la siguiente cosa que voy a hacer así que mientras pienso puedes preguntarme lo que quieras - declaro nostálgico mientras se servia jugo de naranja en el vaso de vidrio.

La pelicastaña desconfiaba del joven, pero no podía negar que había sido honesto durante todo este tiempo, por lo que decidió seguir haciéndole preguntas al joven. Se sentó en uno de los taburetes en frente de la barra y empezó a interrogarlo en profundidad sobre los stands y como supo de ellos.

**To be Continued...**

* * *

**Me disculpo con las personas interesadas en la historia, irónicamente aunque dije tener mucho tiempo libre, e estado ocupado con tareas online y quehaceres del hogar, entre otras cosas. Les pido paciencia a las personas interesadas, y sin mas que decir me despido.**

**PD: Notificarme de cualquier horror ortográfico y gramatical que encuentren para poder arreglarlo, gracias.**


End file.
